Milton James
Queens, New York City, New York, U.S. |death = January 1, 2018 (aged 78) |deathplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |cause = complications from a stroke |family = Edward James (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1978-2017 |status = Deceased }}Milton James (December 7, 1939 - January 1, 2018)Voice Chasers. Facebook. Retrieved June 9, 2019. was an American actor and voice actor. Biography Milton James was born on December 7, 1939 and grew up in Jackson Heights, New York, attending Lafayette High School in Brooklyn, and later going on to attend Brooklyn College. James would go on to serve in the National Guard in 1958. Milton's passion as an actor had gained him many credits in film, anime, video games and animation. Milton lived in Los Angeles for 26 years before returning to New York to be closer to his family. James died on January 1, 2018 at age 78, due to complications of a stroke. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Goat Vendor (ep. 1), Goldsmith (ep. 1), Herod Subordinate 1 (ep. 1), Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Planchet, Baron de la Tour Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Domino (ep. 68), DePierce (ep. 74) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Castle Guard A (ep. 5), Pervert A (ep. 23), Fang Clan Member (ep. 24) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Donkey (ep. 1), The King's Chamberlain (ep. 9), Helena's Father (ep. 15), The Cook (ep. 15), The Devil (ep. 25), Demon (ep. 34) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Henry Murdoch *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Neo-Atlantian Commander (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Chang Ang *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Professor Nguyen Khan, Hangar P.A. Announcer A (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Leonof the Puppet-Master, Sheriff Stan (ep. 4) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Norman Burg (eps. 1-13), Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Oharu's Father (ep. 4) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Cop 1, FX Bridge 1, Wizard (International Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - General Gomez Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Prince Zordar, Councilman 1 *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Jodo (Animaze Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Zuilk (Streamline Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Dr. Peters, Fake Good Samaritan 1 *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Colonel Adam Reinhardt, Prisoner 2, Tyresian Commander, Immunizations Director *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Mushizo, Shinkuro, Carriage Man *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Tree Demon (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Senoh *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Additional Voices References External Links *Milton James at the Internet Movie Database *Milton James at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment